1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game wherein the same utilizes elements of chance to direct play about a path of spaces, wherein the path of spaces includes a single gateway space, wherein the gateway space directs players into a pyramid of spaces, with a goal space mounted at an uppermost end of the pyramid remote from the gateway space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art for use and amusement of individuals. Such board games may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,345 to Wawryk wherein a board game includes a plurality of perimeter spaces and a plurality of scattered central spaces within a central portion of the playing board utilizing question and answer cards divided into various categories to direct understanding of an individual identity to be discovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,148 to Lamb sets forth a military type game wherein a central game board includes wing members hingedly mounted to the game board at a lower terminal end thereof to designate and deploy various moves to the central game board from the wing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,032 to Erickson sets forth a board game apparatus utilizing a perimeter track and a central track accessed from the perimeter track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,568 to Welsh sets forth a board game analogous to a horse racing event, wherein the game board utilizes a playing field and a start and finish line organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,675 to Perry, et al. sets forth a game board utilizing an outer and inner perimeter track to permit playing of separate games upon the board organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved board game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in utilizing chance elements such as dice, and accessing an interior panel of spaces from a perimeter path of spaces to fill in the central spaces with cards drawn from a deck.